Nessie's Biggest Fear
by SwimmingTwilightLover96
Summary: I took my cell phone, threw it onto the floor, stepping on it over and over. Stupid vampires! Jacob looked over at me like i was crazy, which i probably was. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Nessie: 

"Come on Dad," I begged, following him into the kitchen and then the living room. "Please! I miss Forks, and Billy and Charlie. Don't forget Seth and Justine. Come on! Jacob will take good care of me."

Dad stopped and turned back to me. I pressed my hand down on his arm, and let pictures of Jake saving me from anything that could have ever hurt me flood into my mind. I knew he was seeing all of this. He sighed heavily and lay down on the couch. "Fine. But you're leaving tomorrow, so you better pack."

"Thank you!" I screeched, rocketing up the stairs. I almost collided with Aunt Rose, who rolled her eyes and told me to have fun with the "mutt". I smiled and locked Alice out of my room so she couldn't pack anything. But she actually took the door down. I am not kidding. And so I just sat there while she packed hordes of clothes into my suitcase. Joy.

The next morning, I woke up and realized we would be on a plane for about 30 hours. Ugh, I hated airplanes. We could just run, but people would notice. So I dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and one of Jake's long sleeved shirts I had held onto for a while now. It smelled like him and I kept it with me whenever he had to leave and go off somewhere.

I ate the last 2 pop tarts in the house and waited for Jacob to pick me up. In the meantime, I had to say goodbye to everyone. I got a ton of "Be safe", "Don't get hurt" and "We'll miss you" before Jake pulled up in his truck. Grateful, I ran out and off we went to the airport.

"I can't believe we're actually going back to Forks!" I cried. We were about half an hour away from landing. I was absolutely sick and tired of the stupid airplane, especially the bratty little kid behind me who kept kicking my seat. "Oh, Jake! Can we go see everybody at La Push first?"

When he didn't reply, I looked over at him from my window and saw he had a death grip on his arm rest. Oh, that's right. Jacob hadn't had the courage to face his dad yet…

"Jake," I whispered, taking his free hand. "It's gonna work itself out. Don't worry. I'm here for you, and Justine and Seth will be, too. We love you."

Justine** (in honor of my first reviewer, Love ya!)** was the girl Seth had imprinted on. She was my age, and about my height too. She had long black hair, almost down to her hips and big brown eyes that were always shining. Did I mention she was my best friend? Well, she was.

He took a shaky breath and turned to look at me, his eyes looking slightly tired and helpless. "I know Nessie. But it's actually been 6 years. Are you sure he'll even want to see me, let alone talk to me?" He pressed his lips to my forehead, although I don't know why. He was the one that needed comforting. "I know you'll be there for me. And I love you. But I'm just worried. What if he's mad and doesn't want to see me, Nessie?"

He was breaking my heart…


	2. Chapter 2

Nessie: 

After a really long time, we pulled up in front of Jake's old house. His dad, Billy, was sitting on the front porch in his wheelchair, looking stern. Seth and Justine sat on folding chairs next to him. I popped out of the car faster than Jake, who was taking his time.

Justine started screaming as she and Seth raced down the stairs to hug us. While I stood and talked with them excitedly, Jacob stepped up onto the porch and knelt down next to Billy's wheelchair. I saw Billy's expression soften as he reached out and tousled Jake's spiky hair. Jacob somehow managed to smile as the tears rolled down his face and he bowed his head slightly. I could easily tell that he had been forgiven. And now, he just needed time.

While Billy, Seth, and Justine went into the house to make lunch, Jake still knelt down on the porch, looking a little sad and lost. Aw… I came up and knelt down too, so I was still shorter. "He loves you, you know that?" I whispered, sliding my arms around him. "And he always will."

Jacob took a deep, shaky breath, and I realized he was still crying. I hated when Jake cried. He was my rock, and when he shook, I shook. And he was shaking.

He pulled back so I could look into his eyes. Tears were slowing down and he was looking a lot better than he had looked on the plane. I took my thumbs up to his cheeks and wiped the tears away. "I love you Jacob Black," I whispered. "With all my heart, I love you."

"As I love you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he replied. And then we stood up and stepped into Jake's old house, breathing in the rich scent of boiling meat. Mmmm, hamburgers…

I smiled at Billy. I had never met him before, because we had all moved after I was born. "Hi Billy, I'm Renesmee. But I usually go by Nessie. I'm Jake's imprint," I said sweetly.

Billy actually cracked a smile. "Atta boy Jake! She's a keeper, pretty cute too." He chuckled. "It's nice to meet you Nessie." I blushed and nodded. And then I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"Excuse me," I said, finding Rosalie's face smiling up at me. "I've got to take this." I stepped back out onto the porch and picked up. "Yes Aunt Rose?"

"Are you having fun?" Alice's voice sang. Huh? I thought this was Rose.

"You're on speaker!" Jasper shouted. Oh that made sense.

"Hey everyone!" I said. "Yeah, I just met Billy. Seth and Justine said hi." I knew my mom knew Billy from when she hung out at Jake's house when my dad had left her. "Actually, after dinner, Jake and I are gonna go look at some of the old cars he fixed up." I heard my Dad growl slightly. "Don't worry, Dad. We're fine. Oh, there's supper. I'll call you back later."


	3. Chapter 3

Nessie: 

Jake's garage was filled with car parts and a bunch of tools. It had started to pour, so Seth and Justine went home. Billy had gone to see Charlie, promising he wouldn't breathe a word about Jake and I being there. We wanted to surprise him. So Jake and I had escaped to his garage.

"This is so extremely cool," I whispered, looking at the 3 cars in the garage. They were all pretty beat up, and I'm guessing Jake had used the parts for other cars. "Jake, you never told me you made cars." I planted my hands down on one, thoroughly in awe. This was all so amazing…

I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist and I felt instantly comfortable. I turned around, leaning back on the car. Jake leaned down and kissed me ever so gently. I kissed him back gently and then he lifted his lips slightly. A crash of thunder interrupted us. I jumped up a little, and screamed for a fraction of a second. Jake stumbled back and caught himself on a table.

"Sorry," I said. I was such a klutz.

"I think we should go inside," Jake said, taking my hand. "It's getting really bad out there."

"Okay," I said as we ran out of the garage. Just as we did, the thunder and lightning stopped, but there was still a steady down pour. I started to giggle as we stopped dead in the yard. I don't know why, but soaking wet, I started to giggle and dance around like no one was watching.

"Nessie, what are you doing?" Jake asked as I spun around in a little circle.

"Rain dancing!" I shouted. "Come on, Jacob! It's fun!" When he looked hesitant, I grabbed his hand and pulled him out with me. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and we started to sway in the rain. I immediately calmed down and just smiled at him. "This is more fun."

The rain was starting to slow down and we were both soaked to the bone. My hair was plastered to my face, and Jake's was flat. I sneezed. Crap, was it always this cold?

"Let's get you inside before you catch a cold and your dad kills me," he said gently as we stepped into the warm, nicely- heated house. Billy wasn't home yet, so we started a fire before going to change.

"Ugh," I said, looking over my shoulder at my suitcase. The only pajamas Alice had packed me were shorts and a cami. Those would not keep me warm. I walked over to Jake's room, where he was already in a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. "Jake," I murmured. "Can I borrow some clothes? Alice packed for me, and it's not pretty."

He chuckled. "Absolutely, love. Okay, these are the smallest things I have." Ha handed me a pair of gray sweat pants and a blue t shirt. Even after I changed in my room, I was still cold. So when we went downstairs and curled up in front of the fire to watch TV, Jake wrapped me up in his arms, and I was instantly heated.

What the heck were we watching? Who knows? All I know is that I fell asleep, and when I woke up the next morning, I was in my bed. I walked quietly down the hall and found Jake still asleep. So I went down to the kitchen, only to find Billy sitting there with a cup of coffee.

"Morning Billy," I yawned, pouring myself some coffee. As I did, I looked down at my clothes. He seemed to be looking at them too. "Oh, my fashion- obsessed aunt packed for me, and all she packed for pj's was shorts, so Jake let me borrow some stuff till I warmed up."

He nodded, seeming to believe me. "Good morning, Nessie. Eggs and bacon are on the stove, and there goes the toast. Would you mind getting us both plates and putting on some more food? You know how much Jacob eats." Truer words have never been spoken.

We sat down and ate slowly while Jake was still asleep upstairs.

"Thank you," I said suddenly.

Billy gave me an odd look. "What are you saying thank you for Nessie?"

I looked up into his old, tired eyes, wanting to hug him. He seemed like such a great dad. "Thank you for forgiving Jacob. I know how much he loves you."

He leaned back in his wheelchair. "Yeah, things aren't the same without him." I thought I saw a glint of sadness in his eyes, but then it was gone. "You're welcome Nessie."

Jacob bounded into the kitchen and scooped me up for a kiss. I saw Billy chuckle as he did so, and then he went over and filled his plate. I swear, nobody eats like Jake, yet he somehow manages to stay in shape. It's funny.

I stood up and stretched. "So, can we go visit Charlie?"


	4. Chapter 4

Nessie: 

My stomach was all fluttery, and I knew I was nervous. This would be the first time I had seen Charlie since I was a little girl. Mom had told me stories about him, and I'd seen pictures, but I wanted to see him. And I knew Jacob understood that I wanted to see him alone, so he dropped me off. I knocked on the door, and a few seconds later, it opened. And there, in the flesh, stood Charlie.

"Renesmee?" he asked, a little in shock.

"Hey Charlie," I said casually, throwing my arms around him. "I missed you!"

"Nessie," he whispered, hugging me tighter. "I've missed you so much." He released me and just looked at me for a second. I looked at him as well. He was getting sort of gray, and he needed to shave. "My God, you look like your mother. Is she here?"

"No," I replied. "Jacob brought me back for a visit, and he dropped me off. I just wanted to see everyone here. Like Seth, Justine, Billy…"

"Billy didn't tell me you were here."

"I wanted to surprise you, so I asked him not to tell."

"Alright then. How long till you leave?" he asked sadly. I knew he missed mom, and who could blame him?

"Jacob's picking me up in 3 hours," I said gently as we plopped down in the living room. "And our flight is tomorrow morning." Well, that wasn't really true. But Jacob thought it would be safer to leave so no evil vampires found us living there. There had been several reports of strange killings in the area, and we didn't want to endanger Charlie.

Charlie and I spent the day catching up and eating pizza. I wanted to stay there forever with my grandpa. He was so cool, and really a good role model. But Jake came, and I was forced to say my sad goodbye. I didn't cry till I got to the car. As soon as we pulled out of the driveway, I lost it. I didn't want to leave.

Jake ended up pulling over on the way back to La Push and having to hold me. "I know, Nessie. I know."

"He's gonna die sometime," I wailed. "I don't want him to. He's so cool Jake, and he's my grandpa. I love him." I remained in my little ball, partially on Jake's lap. After about 45 minutes, I sat up, wiping the running mascara off my cheeks. "Okay, I think I'm okay. Let's go see Justine and Seth."

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much," I whispered, practically crushing Justine and Seth in a hug. "I swear, I will come back soon." Jake hugged each of them goodbye, and then on to Billy.

"I'll come back," Jacob promised. "I will, Dad."


	5. Chapter 5

Nessie: 

This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. Vampires, and evil ones ruining my plans. I got the call from Alice, who was having a vision. "They saw you and Jacob with Charlie, and they're going after him," she said quickly. "We're sending Emmett, Rose, and your parents down there. There are only 5 of them. Good luck."

I took my cell phone, threw it onto the floor, stepping on it over and over. Stupid vampires!!!!

Jake looked slightly shocked as I picked up the tiny pieces and threw them away. Okay, maybe I had made a small scene. Who could blame me? "What now?" he asked sensing something was up.

"Evil vampires behind the old house," I muttered, stomping out of the hotel. "Stupid vampires, all trying to ruin the little vacation I have been planning for 5 months…" Okay, maybe I was babbling. Oh my gosh, I was losing it.

I let Jake lead the way back to my old home, the old Cullen mansion. It was still as amazing as usual, but it was all locked up. I ripped the door off its hinges and stepped inside. Everything was still there.

Very quietly, I walked around, seeing the familiar rooms where I had spent the first 4 years of my life. It was all so still, so quiet. I heard someone rush into the house, and Jacob immediately got in front of me, one hand back behind him, as though he were shielding me. But it was only my family.

"Hey Nessie," Dad said, giving me what was supposed to be a comforting hug. But all I could think about was how there were evil vampires in the flippin back yard. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Emmett nodded. "One for each of us, Nessie and Jacob share one. Let's get this over with."

As soon as we walked out, I saw them. There were 3 girls, only two guys. And they were looking pretty angry. "I'm Jen," the one said. "This is Alex, Luke, Harley, and Faith."

"What do you want?" I snapped. "You ruined my vacation!"

Harley smiled. "We just kill for fun." And he lunged for Emmett. I ran in front of him and held up my hand. Harley flew back, whimpering.

I looked down at my hand. Why was it smoking? Was that even normal? "Nessie," Jake whispered. "Do it again."

While the Alex and Faith sprang forward, Rose ran to rip Harley's head off. I watched as she started the fire and throw him in. I released the fire from my hand again. They fell back and I let my parents handle them. Jake grabbed Jen and I turned to Luke.

"Bring it on, mutt," he sneered. "You're no purebread. You've only got half a vampire in you!" I lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. U slashed my nails across his face and beat him angrily.

"Do not insult my family!" I screamed at him as I ripped off his limbs and head. And that's when I heard a scream. Faith was standing above Jake, laughing evilly. Rose grabbed her and tossed her in after Luke and Alex. No.

I raced to his side, where he was shaking and spazzing violently. He was going to die. "NO!" I screamed. "Daddy, make it stop! Make it stop!" Sobs racked my body as I clutched his hand. "Jake, it's gonna be alright."

"Nessie, you have to suck the venom out," he said urgently. WHAT? "You have to do it now, or Jake will die."

I glanced down at the bite mark on his neck and leaned down. And then I connected my teeth and sucked in the venom.


	6. Chapter 6

Nessie: 

I looked down at Jacob, who now lay perfectly still on the grass. I had sucked all the venom out, but I couldn't tell if he was alive or not. "Jacob," I whimpered. "Don't leave me."

His shirt, now at his feet, had been torn to shreds. "Carlisle," I gasped through my sobs. "Help him." I looked up to find Alice and Jasper. When had they gotten here? "Help him, please."

Mom was crying tearless sobs into Dad's shirt. I know this was killing her. Jacob had been her best friend. And at once he had loved her, which was a little awkward. But now…

"Carlisle," I said, anger flaring into my chest. "Fix him!" Jacob was still just lying there. I shook him. "Jake, get up! Please get up!" I was hysterical now. Jasper reached down and scooped me up. I know my dad would have done that if mom hadn't been so hysterical.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice and Rose lifted Jake up and put him in the back of Emmett's Jeep. I let Jasper put me in Alice's Porsche as we drove back to Forks. That awful 50 hour drive without Jacob.

We pulled into the driveway and Jasper and Alice held me down till Jacob was situated in his guest bedroom. And Carlisle checked him out. Alice had a vision of him waking up, and I let the tears of relief flood down my face. I asked for a moment alone and I got it. I sat on the driveway and sobbed. This had been my worst nightmare.

Dad stepped outside and gathered me up into his arms. "Jake wants to see you, Nessie," he whispered into my hair as he climbed the stairs. He let me down and walked away. He trusted me.

I stepped into the room and shut the door behind me. Jacob, my Jacob, was lying on the bed, his head all propped up with pillows. His eyes were wide open, and they were looking at me. I felt my heart soar. He was okay. He was really and truly okay.

"Oh Jake," I whispered, jumping up next to him. I lay down in his arms and he kissed his entire face feverishly. I was aware of the crescent moon scar on his neck, but I chose to ignore it. "I was so scared. I couldn't even think. Please tell me you feel alright." Okay, maybe I was babbling.

He sat up and I almost went toppling back but he caught me. I reached up and played with his spiky black hair. "I'm fine," he said gently. "You know werewolves bounce back fast. I actually feel like going for a run." He stood up and helped me up. "Wanna ride?"

I nodded eagerly as we took off through the woods. I smiled down at him. It was all gonna be alright.


End file.
